Demasiado Perverso Para Amar
by Hina music
Summary: Simplemente malvado como lo definían, de alta sociedad pero con muy mala fama, Hinata Hyuga busca de rescatar algo de su dignidad. Pero qué pasaría si un bebe, una Amante y enredos sexuales. Se vieran involucrados con su enemigo de infancia...-Romántico-Histórico.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno he aquí mi nueva creación, me había estado leyendo un libro muy bueno y estas ideas han venido a mí. Esta historia estará ambientada en el año 1816…Espero que les guste._

_Esta Historia está basada en el libro (Too wicked to Love- por Barbara Smith), _

* * *

_**Demasiado Perverso Para Amar**_

…

"_Simplemente malvado como lo definían, El un Lord de alta sociedad pero con muy mala fama, Ella Hinata Hyuga busca de rescatar algo de su dignidad. Pero qué pasaría si un bebe, una Amante y enredos sexuales, se vieran Junto con el Mas pervertido de Inglaterra Nada menos que con su vecino y enemigo ¡Naruto Namikaze!"_

**-Capitulo 1 Dignidad-**

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo de golpe, casi de puntillas y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mayor fue su sorpresa que se paralizo…Frente sus ojos se desarrollaba la peor de las escenas. Ahí bajo las sabanas se encontraba aquel hombre rubio y de cuerpo escultural. Tenía que ser su imaginación, Lady Yamanaka se retorcía de placer ante él.

Aquellos gemidos le perturbaron, su ira incremento cuando Lord Namikaze le miraba con aquella malicia en sus profundos ojos azulados. Tomo un libro algo polvoriento y lo arrojo a la cabeza de aquel cínico hombre que había sido su vecino por tantos años.

-¡Maldición! ¿Es Usted Hyuga?-giro la cabeza molesto, de que la "maravillosa" entrada de esa entrometida mujer lo desconcentrara de su esplendida labor con Lady Yamanaka. Se levanto sin pudor alguno y le miro desafiante dejando a la impactada mujer en aquella amplia cama. Se acerco unos pasos hacia ella Su famosa pero hilarante vecina Hinata Hyuga.

-Lord Namikaze- aclaro tangente, mantuvo su mirada nerviosa en aquel bonito retrato que reposaba en una de las repisas de la habitación, ese hombre se posaba desnudo como si fuera la gran cosa… Pero era irremediable el no _sentirse demasiado nerviosa ante su cercanía ¡Completamente desnudo!_

Movió su cabeza varias veces, indecisa. Se acerco otro paso hacia el.

-Necesito hablar con usted de inmediato-sus ojos perlados le miraron con seriedad sin picardía alguna, entre él y ella nunca había existido nada que no fuera un odio mutuo.

-¿De que por dios? No ve que me encuentro ocupado- Grito molesto, y sin importarle su desnudez, se fue nuevamente hacia su amante y le beso de manera algo violenta y sin sentimiento alguno.

-Pero el asunto es de suma importancia-Debatió asqueándose de nuevo, viendo esa escena. Se acerco furiosa y agarro una jarra de plata que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche.

Ella era naturalmente tímida y algo excéntrica. Pero por primera vez quería mostrar su determinación ante aquel hombre que le había humillado vilmente desde su infancia.

- No me moveré de esta habitación, hasta que me haya escuchado.- sostuvo la jarra en alto y se la arrojo tranquilamente a los dos amantes.

Nunca se hubiera creído el haber hecho eso sus piernas flaqueaban ante el mojado rubio que le miraba furiosamente. Se quedo en seco cuando el tomo parte de aquella sabana de seda y se la enrollo en la cadera para cubrir al fin su desnudez, la tomo de la muñeca.

-Hasta luego, Preciosa. Seguiremos luego- se dirigió a Lady Yamanaka, no sin antes dirigirle indiscretamente una mirada asesina para que ella fuera la que saliera de la habitación.

-Pero Naruto…- Fue la voz de la rubia que se fue interrumpida por él

-No discutas- le silencio de forma fría, a Ino Yamanaka no le había quedado de otra que cubrirse con la delicada sabana color durazno. La rubia de cuerpo esbelto y femenino, salió a regañadientes de la habitación de su amante.

Naruto Namikaze era el descendiente del sexto Conde Minato Namikaze, y Hinata Hyuga se conocían desde la más remota infancia, El siempre había tenido ese toque arrogante, maleducado y le encantaba provocar. Era tan incorregiblemente Pervertido y Mujeriego.

Hinata bajo la mirada ya no lo soportaba mas su pudor ya había salido a flote, y ahí de nuevo, el se había quitado la sabana que le cubría y se dejo de caer de manera insinuante en la cama matrimonial.

-Sigue usted teniendo ese pequeño don de meter sus narices en donde no debe.-Pronuncio mirándola con descaro, se detuvo y se apoyo en sus aposentos.

Ella lo miro desafiante, no se iría sin entregarle aquella "Pequeña cosa" que le habían dejado en su puerta. Al fin ese Patán tendría algo de Dignidad.

-Su mayordomo no quiso dejarme entrar, y solo decidí hacer todo a mi manera-

-¿Nunca le han dicho que las mujeres conquistan a los hombres siendo dulces y sumisas?-Poso su mano derecha en la cama y dio un golpecito ligero.- Solo venga hacia mí y déjese conquistar por primera vez- Solo sonrió de medio de lado.

-Nunca me dejare, Seducir por Usted- se mantuvo firme, no había ningún rastro de timidez o sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-No me cabe ninguna duda, Hyuga- solo había sido una vil broma, Jamás podía fijarse en esa mujer tan poco femenina y que solo le retaba cuando le viniera en gana.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que le allá gustado este primer capitulo, Recibo todo tipo de comentarios… Espero tomatazos y otras cosas

Chaito


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no había subido el segundo capitulo porque me ocurrió un accidente, aun me siento mal pero siento que no debo dejarles intrigados.**_

* * *

**-Capitulo 2 Odio –**

…

Hinata Hyuga no se consideraba como las otras mujeres con las que solía acostarse Lord Namikaze, Ella no tenía aquella esencia que emanaban aquellas refinadas, cultas y fáciles a la vez, ¡Ojala pudiera aunque sea parecerse a una de esas criaturas fenomenales con sus cabellos dorados perfectamente ondulados, y esas diminutas cintura que les realzaba con esos vestidos tan escotados pero perdían aquella supuesta castidad. Cuando se encontraban al lado del famoso Conde Naruto Namikaze aquel que solo las seducía y envolvía con aquella voz que podía ser tan dominante.

Sacudió su cabeza ante esas ideas tan absurdas que pasaban por su mente. Por nada del mundo quería seducir al miserable de su vecino.

El solo le miro burlón mientras se recostaba de manera relajante en una cómoda. Parecía como si tuviera la mala costumbre de recibir solteronas amargadas en su habitación. Era tan perturbador el verle así después de tantos años había aprendido al no mirarle ni hablarle, prácticamente eran de clases distintas. Aunque él fuera superior a ella no significaba que hiciera lo que el conde le ordenase.

-Por favor, Hyuga esperé en el vestíbulo- Se acerco de manera casi devoradora a su diminuta vecina. Siempre la había considerado una mujer demasiado tímida y pudorosa para su gusto.

Ella le miro ansiosa de que le recibiera aquella importante noticia, ya su poca paciencia se acababa y el tener a esa pequeña criatura con Lady Kurenai, le preocupaba de sobre manera.

-No – susurro calmada pero con voz cansada- No me moveré de esta habitación hasta que Usted me escuche

-Haga lo que desee- Dijo sin más, desatando la sabana de su cadera.

Aparto la sabana sin preocupación, y se levanto. Dos cosas habían llamado la atención de Hinata, en primer lugar se quedo como una estatuilla paralizada sin habla al verle pasearse desnudo frente a ella y verlo pasar por su lado rosando parte de su hombro. Y por último el haber notado que Lord Namikaze era muy alto y con un cuerpo un tanto atlético que no tenía que ver con el anciano de su padre que había sido el único hombre desnudo que había visto por causas de cuidarlo cuando cayó enfermo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, de inmediato al notar la mirada de picardia de ese hombre, sintió como se colocaba la camisa blanca pulcra y abotonaba esos botones dorados tras aquel vestidor que se encontraba prácticamente frente de ella, fingió admirar con devoción un viejo mueble color caoba. Sin antes mirarlo nuevamente por el rabillo del ojo.

-Señorita Hyuga, ¿Qué le preocupa?- dijo con desdén detrás del vestidor, se podía escuchar el tironeo de la ropa.

Ella lo aborrecía, el decirle "Señorita" era lo que más le molestaba de la infancia, él sabía perfectamente que así le decían de burla por las calles de Inglaterra. Porque eso si era cierto ella no era digna de ser llamada de esa manera.

Se aferro al vestidor contiguo, y le miro con determinación.

-Lord, Sabe usted que me disgusta que me nombren así-se acerco levemente a él cómo desafiándole.

-¡Perdón!- vacilo mientras la empujaba levemente hacia el viejo mueble que se encontraba en su habitación.

Hinata se asusto el tenerlo prácticamente arriba de ella la perturbo, se sintió tan diminuta. El verlo ya casi vestido con esa camisa blanca y un tanto pegada a su pecho. Le ponía de los nervios.

-Usted por primera vez en su vida podría escuchar lo que tengo que decir- Recito casi tartamudeando por su cercanía. Súbitamente sentía calor con su austero vestido negro de cuello alto.

-La escucho- calmado se acerco un poco más a ella.

Trago dificultosamente, y decidió relatar lo acontecido.

- Bien, esta mañana a ocurrido al muy desagradable- Relato con voz baja y mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera la mirada azulada de él.- Pero primero debo advertirle que no le permitiré que abandone a Hikari- advirtió con firmeza mirándole fijamente y con algo de reprimenda.

El se levanto, y la dejo en el mueble. Hinata le miro terminarse de abotonar la camisa y arreglar un poco sus pantalones algo ajustados.

-¿Hikari?- Pregunto confundido, remangándose un poco las mangas-¿Quién es?

-No finja que la ha olvidado- Regaño mientras se levantaba y se paraba delante de el

-Hikari…-se detuvo pensativo-Hikari…, Estuvo Hisami pero eso fue en el Teatro, También está la condesa Hana pero no coincide además nuestro idilio fue solo por una noche, no creo que venga ahora a decir que he olvidado- retomo su argumento seriamente recordando si había tenido el descaro de conocer a Hikari.

Ella se cruzo de brazos molesta y respiro profundo, tenía que calmarse si no le golpearía ahí mismo a ese conde sin escrúpulos.

-Escuche-dijo enfurecida- Si empieza a enumerar a todas sus conquistan nos tomara más de un día, es Usted un miserable que no sabe lo que es sentir algo especial por alguien- Furiosa sin pensar en lo que decía, pero el mismo había sido así desde hace muchos años, pero él jamás seria digno amar… esa palabra le quedaría muy grande.

- Siga ya sé que soy una escoria, patán, miserable…un don nadie- Debatió sin importarle y acercándose a la puerta para dejarle sola.

- Usted es el padre de Hikari- finalizo con estruendo.

Naruto Namikaze volteo y le miro sorprendido… ¿Padre? ¿Hija? Nada encajaba con lo que Hyuga decía debía ser todo una completa blasfemia.

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios. Actualizare una vez por semana.


End file.
